His And Hers
by MissAmyLovett
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic Wedding Night, how the couple celebrate each others birthdays. Not overly happy with this yet so may edit after. Been a VERY long time since last posted fanfics so feedback/ comments are welcome :)


Hers

It was a bright though somewhat damp morning, the old streets were covered with flame and gold coloured leaves – that seemed to lighten up the otherwise dull village - and muddy puddles due to the thundery weather conditions the night before, a typical September morning to all residents.

A warm orange glow radiated through the thin cream curtains of the master bedroom and onto the bed rising to rest on it's occupants. Blinking from the sunlight Victor grudgingly opened his eyes – cursing himself for not closing the curtains properly before retiring to bed. Moving his back against the light, he turned onto his side to come nose to nose with his wife – instantly making his morning moodiness fade. He _loved _waking up before Victoria did – it wasn't a regular occurrence, what with him spending most of the night drawing or reading into the early hours leading to him getting up much later than she. Today he was determined not to sleep in though, with it being an important day – Victoria's Birthday. Shifting closer to her he reached forward and brushed a strand hair out of her eyes and behind her ear making her shuffle slightly and pull the covers closer around her. He loved seeing her with her hair down. Not only because she looks beautiful with it framing her love heart face and elegant eyes but because he know that she must trust him and love him enough to see her truly unwound and vulnerable – it was a lovely feeling.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a contented sigh and tugging of the covers once again, deciding it was time to get up he wrapped his arm around her hips and kissed just below her ear making a slight moan escape her parted lips and her eyes to open.

"Good Morning dear" Victor said with a grin placing a small kiss on her lips before letting go of her to stretch his back making some unpleasant noise In the process.

"Good Morning Victor darling" she replied running her hand over his back before running her hands over her face trying to wake herself up more then moving to get herself out of bed and into her dressing gown then walking over to her vanity table to brush and style her hair into her usually bun. Victor pulled himself out of bed stretching again nearly touching the ceiling, apparently finished with his little 'work-out' routine he made his way towards his wife and put his hands on her shoulders leaning down to speak directly into her ear he said:

"Don't get changed yet I want to give you your first Present"

She caught his eye in the mirror giving him a slight smile,

"That better be the only present you've gotten me darling, I know what you're like with buying presents, you never know when enough is enough" laughing slightly he replied

"I know, I know but I just can't help it when it comes to you, now stay here and I'll be right back." And with that he walked through the door to his own room. Moving through the hanging clothes in his wardrobes Victor fished through the numerous presents sitting on the bottom of the wooden floor, finding the box he was looking for he made his way back into his wife's room finding her clad in only her petticoats and bloomers.

"Here now sweetheart, Happy Birthday" Victor exclaimed placing the large purple coloured box onto the bottom of the bed.

"Thank you Victor" she replied her voice full of excitement sitting on the bed pulling the gift onto her lap. Opening the present, Victoria searched through the soft tissue covering her gift; carefully she extracted the gift from the box noticing it was some sort of fabric. Holding onto what she assumed was the top of the material she pulled it out to full height now knowing what it was, a beautiful deep crimson shade of dress with frills around the wrists.

"Oh darling it's simply beautiful"

"You like it?"

"I love it, Thank you" with that Victoria placed the dress onto the bed, reached on tiptoes and kissed her husband on the lips.

After the kiss ended Victor went into his separate room to dress himself leaving Victoria alone in her room to perform her own task of changing into her new dress. It really was beautiful, it was plain but not too plain just enough detail to not be too extravagant which was something that pleased Victoria to the core, she hated to be the centre of attention in any circumstance – even at her wedding to Victor it was hard not to want to hid in a corner with the amount of people that attended, she was glad that Victor was the same as her in that respect.

Going behind the changing screen she continued dressing, taking her time as to not pull any of the buttons or lace from the design. After fastening all the tiny buttons as far down her back as she could she stepped out from behind the changing screen and to her surprise found Victor stand at her full length mirror adjusting the blue cravat oblivious to her presence.

"You'll burn a hole in that mirror if you stand there for much longer darling"

Victor startled at the sound of her voice, that fright turned quickly into admiration when his eyes rested on her.

"You look beautiful Victoria..."

"Do I ?"

"Ofcourse, come and see" Victor stated as he took her hand and brought her towards the mirror moving her to stand in front of him. The dress really was lovely hugged her shape perfectly... Suddenly she felt her husbands hands running along her upper back tugging her dress slightly,

"Victor !" she exclaimed turning around sharply to face him "What are you doing?"

Victor jumped back removing his hands from her and wrapping them around his cravat,

"I'm sorry Victoria, I-I-I was just fastening the buttons you missed, I guess I should have asked first" he explained sheepishly, smiling his half smile of his.

"Oh, sorry darling" she replied turning back around again giving him access to her dress "carry on"

After finishing with the last button he ran his hand down her back to straighten out the cresses causing Victoria to shiver from the feeling,

"There all done"

"Thank you darling"

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his thin, lanky frame he rested his chin on her shoulder putting his cheek against her,

"My pleasure"

They stood that way for awhile stroking each other gently until Victor broke the silence,

"This is lovely Victoria but we really must be getting ready if we're visiting our parents today" he said softly pealing himself away from her but still holding her hand moving them both towards the bedroom door.

She removed her hand from his and wrapped it around his arm, "Yes breakfast should be ready now"

Making their way downstairs the pair breakfasted together, then continued readying themselves until both were organised and ready to leave.

_Some time later_

"You know Victor, a quick visit to your parents is never shorter than three hours"

Victoria commented after finally arriving home from the family visits, six hours they had been visiting each set of parents – mainly Victor's. If she was honest she much preferred them to her own parents – even after the awkward conversations at the breakfast table the morning after there wedding night, that whole morning still made her cringe. They were polar opposites to her own parents, who today only spoke a couple of sentences to her self and Victor – mainly insults directed at Victor.

"Yes well I did warn you when we were newly married that that was what my mother was like and you still agreed to stay with me", he sigh sarcastically "I'm afraid your stuck with both my mother and me " he smirked looking at his wife over the newspaper.

"Oh dear, I have no idea how I'll cope..." she replied her voice equally dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm positive you'll manage darling"

Returning to her sewing she continued work on the blanket pattern she planned to give to Victor for part of his birthday present – he was always saying how cold he got during the night – at least this was _one_ way of keeping him warm, Victoria smiled to herself, speaking of which...

...she sighed

Hearing this Victor looked back up at her, concern shining in his eyes,

"Are you alright Victoria?"

Putting her project back onto her lap she gave her husband her full attention

"Yes, perfectly, I was just thinking that I may have an early night tonight..." she replied her voice hinting with suggestiveness. Catching onto her tone Victor raised his eyebrows his voice lowering in tone.

"Indeed?"

"Oh yes... w-would you care to join me darling?"

His eyes widened at the thought, his cheeks reddening slightly, her comment causing his mind to wonder.

"I-I-I suppose so yes, that would be lovely"

Victoria smiled, even after a year of marriage at the thought of - _that - _his nervous stutter would emerge, she always wondered if it would ever truly disappear, she did find it sweet though. After another half hour she finally gave up on her sewing and began to carefully pack away her things into her sewing basket tucking away Victor's gift towards the bottom to keep him from snooping around – as she has caught him doing several times.

"I'm going to bed now Victor" she started, turning towards her husband her hands resting on her lap "Are you ready now or..?"

"Yes darling!" he quickly replied folding up the newspaper and placing it back onto the parlour table "Ready when you are"

"Your very eager dear..." she replied raising her eyebrows at him.

Blushing, Victor's hands moved towards his cravat twisting and pulling it into different shapes and sizes " Y-Y-Yes, well, you do look beautiful in the dress "

"So the dress was more your present than mine?" she responded teasingly, moving her hands to rest on her hips.

...All she got in reply was a smirk.


End file.
